A Different World
by Shwiggityshwack
Summary: What if everybody had ties to the ninjas, including the monsters? What if the monsters lived in your world, and you didn't even know? They mingle more than you know, and they often play a huge role in life. They feel and learn and love just like you, and they're a lot closer than you think. (Will be primarily Naruto and his world, but starts off mostly with RV and minimal Naruto.
1. The First Day

_Very Important: When this whole things was started, I had never made it even halfway through the first season of Naruto. I liked the idea of making a crossover, and one of my friends had already done something like this on youtube, so I asked him for a couple of tips to get me on the right track, and I pretty much wung it from there. As such, a LOT of it will be very very non-canon. There were also details that I was aware of that I just wanted to change, some of which will be pretty obvious. I didn't know whether to call this a Naruto fic with some other crossovers, as it takes place in Naruto's universe, or whether to call it a Rosario Vampire fic with a Naruto crossover, as a large number of the people are from Rosario Vampire (based on the manga, not the anime.) However, I went with Naruto because I plan for this eventually to focus on him, gradually putting less emphasis on other characters. So its a Naruto fic primarily._

_Also important: This whole project originally also started out on youtube. I won't link you to any channel or anything because I never plan on using it again ever except for watching other videos. On the slim chance that somebody comes across both of my "platforms" and accuses me of stealing from myself, youtube will have an announcement saying that I'm moving here. For anybody who sees that there and that is what brought them here, I will be making some changes from the original story. I've been working on my writing, for one. Two, it is no longer almost only dialogue, and I can actually include details. Three, I'm almost caught up on the Naruto manga so I at least now have a basic knowledge of all the goings-on (but its still gonna be quite non-canon, sorry =]. Will still be using basic English names, as I know at least some people get confused differentiating between "konohagakure" and other villages, whereas "Leaf" and "Sand" are so much easier). Sorry for the long wait for any sort of work, but I really love to write, but I honestly hated assembling videos and all that, as crappy as they were._

Just like everybody else, I do not own any characters or material involved in any of this story, and/or possibly future ones, except for my own words and the basic plot.

So, onto the actual important part:

"Congratulations on the success of your last mission, boy. I must say, even for you, I wasn't sure if you'd be coming back to us alive."

"Rest assured, my lord, I would not fall to such a paltry enemy. There is a reason you trust me with tasks like these. However, I was told that you wished to see me immediately, so the job was rushed. Perhaps you'd like to send somebody out to tie up any "loose ends" I might have left. Now, is there a problem?"

"Problem? No no no. Quite the opposite. As I'm sure you're aware, we've run into quite a few roadblocks recently. My people are dropping like flies, I have not managed to garner a scrap if progress in any of my research, and he's still out there somewhere. I am running out of time, and we need to begin to move forward. You've proven your worth ten times over for me, so I need you to go on one more mission for me before the future gets very, very interesting."

"And what exactly would that be, my lord?" He smiled, knowingly.

"I like that about you. You know exactly what I want, but you still let me have my moment. It's really one of the many reasons why you're still alive. The Leaf Village is nearing its end, but I don't think its coming fast enough, and I'd really like to help do my part. The Sand Village, on the other hand, is steadily getting stronger. I feel that at this point I should remain in the shadows for at least a little longer. So you're going to infiltrate the Sand Village and kill the Kazekage, and use the Hidden Sand to demolish the Hidden Leaf! Feel free to have some "fun" while you're at it. I know how boring and dull work can usually be, so let loose!" The man ended his monologue with a snicker that sent a shiver down his henchman's spine.

"Very well then, Lord Orochimaru. I can begin immediately." Tsukune turned and set off, mind set on fulfilling Orochimaru's order down to the letter, or to die trying.

"Oh, and Tsukune? Even you can't take out an entire village on your own. Feel free to gather some of the Sound to help you spread that joy and cheer." Another snicker.

"Yes, my lord."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Far away from Orochimaru's scheming, in an existence virtually unknown to the human world, a small girl, who to anybody's eyes seemed around 12, stood in tears, facing a boy of around 16. Her long silver hair reached halfway down her back, and clashed with her black dress, while the boy's hair was short, spiky, and orange, clashing with everything.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to, it just happened! Brother, you know that! It wasn't my fault!" Her voice racked with sobs, and barely audible, while more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"That's exactly the problem. It was an accident last time too, and the time before that, and god knows how many before even those. Moka, I get it, and I understand. But your powers are out of control, and you're lucky I'm here to keep you in check. Even I can barely stop you, and who knows what you'd do to the people if I was ever gone!" The boy was visibly hurt, both emotionally and physically. Holding back his own feelings, however, he turned to face Moka, revealing a sleeve missing from his long black robes, and an arm riddled with gashes, some old and scarred, some new and still raw. "And I know you don't mean to hurt anybody, ever. You're sweet, and kind, Moka, but you're dangerous. That's why you have to go."

"That's not fair! There's no reason why-"

"Life's not fair!" Her brother yelled, clearly trying to refrain from showing her how much he was hurting. "It's not fair that you have to leave! It's not fair that other people are forced to live in fear of a damn 12 year old girl! It's not fair that our parents are dead, and I'm about to lose the only family I have left, alright?! That's how the world works, and that's what you're going to put up with for the rest of your life. The elders of this village have spoken, and even for you, I will not challenge them. This is the way it has to be." Despite his best efforts, the first glimpses of tears began to roll from his eyes as well.

Moka stood in silence. She was shocked to the very core. Her brother had always been loyal to the village, and rarely been home. She had assumed that he only stayed with her to protect the villagers who couldn't defend themselves from her, or because their elders forced him to so that she could be controlled at a moment's notice. This sudden display of emotion was completely unexpected. "Fine. Fine. I'll leave the village. Right now, no questions asked. But I'll learn to control myself, and I'll be back, and then I'll be allowed to stay here like everybody else." Her tears began to stop falling as her resolve grew. All her life, little Moka had been the curiosity of the village. She had been fine with gliding her way through life, trying to stay under the radar. But now she had something to work for, and a reason to live. "Just know, brother, that if it were anybody else forcing me out, they'd have been dead 2 minutes ago."

Her brother faked a smile, and attempted to chuckle. "Yea, Moka. I know. But before you go, there is one more thing I need to do." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out silver cross, inside which a large crimson gem was set. "This was mother's, before she and dad died. She had wanted me to give it to you when I thought you were ready. I'm not even completely sure what it does, but it doesn't look like I'll ever get another chance, so I'm giving it to you now." He began to break down in front of his little sister again, and was ashamed of his weakness. "But I swear to god, Moka, you had better treasure it with all your heart. It's the last thing that either of us have to remember her by, and if you lose it, I don't care if you're my little sister, I will kill you, no matter what kind of ridiculous power you have."

"I will, brother. Don't worry. I would sooner die than lose our mother's memory. The only problem is, you couldn't kill me. But I understand all the same. Goodbye, brother." She didn't even give him a chance to respond to her. Before he could, she turned her back to him, with her silver hair following her movements only a second behind. And without looking back, she began to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, I've got another mission for you." Tsunade was almost beginning to respect the little runts. For a group of rag-tag misfits, they could really get the job done. Who would have thought that the three people who never really got along with anybody would work so well with each other?

Naruto's ears perked up, and his eyes shone. "What is it this time, huh? We'll take down anything you throw at us, no problem!"

"Calm down Naruto. Its nothing to get overly worked up over," Sasuke casually stated. For all of his good points, he just couldn't find it in himself to measure up to Naruto's enthusiasm.

"What is it, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura was conflicted. On the one hand, she really wanted to take Sasuke's side. On the other, she really wanted another chance to prove how awesome she and her team were. While on any other occasion she would have jumped on Sasuke's bandwagon, Team 7 had been on a roll for the past week, and she wasn't going to miss her moment in the spotlight.

"It's nothing overly exciting, Naruto. To put it bluntly, as genin, you three are simply the best of the worst. I need you to escort a caravan of merchants from here back to the Hidden Sand. It's a relatively small caravan, so everything should go relatively smoothly, but they requested an escort just in case. Think you three can handle it?" Tsunade asked sarcastically, knowing that for those three, at least, the job would get done no problem.

"Aw man that's easy! Just leave it to us Grandma, and we'll be back in no time!" Naruto was already halfway out the door, leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.

Tsunade motioned for Sakura and Sasuke to wait. "Kakashi is currently out on his own mission now, but I don't want to wait for him to get back for an escort. It's highly unorthodox, but I'll be sending you three out on your own this time. We simply don't have the numbers to spare anybody else for such a simple mission. Be sure to tell Naruto as well, or he'll just blame Kakashi for being late again."

"Will do, Lady Tsunade. Don't worry about us." Sasuke turned and walked out the door, hoping that Naruto was at least waiting for them at the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon guys, let's hustle up a bit! We don't have all day!" As usual, the obnoxious young ninja was ready to go.

"Shut up Naruto. We have all day. They aren't leaving for a good couple of hours." As usual, the obnoxious young ninja's companion was on the last straw with Naruto.

"Ya, so? Doesn't mean we can't go get ready! Kakashi-sensei isn't here this time, so we gotta make sure we don't mess up, right?"

"Ya, know, he's got a point Sasuke. But Naruto, we don't really need to go right this exact minute, do we?" Sakura inquired, as usual, struggling between doing what she knew what was right, or doing what she knew Sasuke wanted to do.

"Fine then. You two go do whatever. I'm not gonna let us screw up on the biggest chance to prove ourselves we've ever had." Naruto's voice faded as he ran off towards the entrance to the village.

"Sasuke, we can't just let him do that. Chances are he'll just end up making things MORE difficult for us. C'mon, let's go."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Geez, if only he wasn't such an idiot, life would be so much easier."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the entrance to the village, a series of wooden carts were lined up, each one tied to the one in front, with the frontmost being driven by a rugged old man. "Why hello there sport. How are you today?"

"I'm doing great old man!" Naruto walked up the the front of the line. "So, are you the ones we're escorting back to the Sand?"

"We are the ones being escorted back to the Sand, yes. And I suppose this means that you three are the little kids who are supposed to keep us safe?" The frustration in the old man's eyes was starting to build. God forbid his money ever earn him a decent escort.

"Don't underestimate us, gramps. Maybe we're still kids, but we're the best kids the village has to offer." Sasuke walked up just behind Naruto, with Sakura following just a few feet behind. His frustration was starting to build as well. God forbid a client ever show them a hint of respect. They paid good money, so obviously even the kids they were assigned were good too.

"Ya. Not cool. I'm gonna be Hokage one day, and I'll remember this.! You won't be allowed to trade in my village ever again!" Naruto shouted, sensing an opportunity to reinforce his life goals.

"Calm down Naruto. That's no way to treat a client. You're going to get us all in trouble." Sakura tried keeping the peace, hoping the situation wouldn't get out of hand.

"Whatever. Well we're ready to leave. Just make sure you keep up, and don't mess up." The old man took his seat in the front of the first cart and began moving the caravan forward.

"See? I told you we should come here right away!" Naruto ran forward to reach the very front of the group, overly happy that he got to rub it in Sasuke's face that he was right. "So come on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-The Next Day-**

"All right. Lunch time. Everybody stop your carts and take a break ." The old man climbed down from the cart and began to eat.

"So mister, whadda ya got today?" Naruto tried to have a decent conversation. He started off on the wrong foot and really didn't want to mess up this mission.

"Rice. Now go away." The old man had no problem getting off on the wrong foot, as long as the three little brats did their job.

"Sheesh, no need to be so cranky. So what're you carrying back there?"

"Some of this, some of that. All in all, nothing really.

"Really? Well if its nothing, why do you need us ninja to help protect it?" Naruto smirked, proud of himself for having the common sense to question such a decision.

"Because nobody who would try to steal from us knows that its nothing. For all they know we're carrying priceless gems."

"Oh. Ya, I guess that makes sense." His smirk instantly turned into a frown, mad at himself for being so stupid after trying to seem so smart.

"Shut up Naruto, you're supposed to be paying attention. Besides, you're bothering all of us." Naruto's capacity for idiocy never ceased to amaze Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you go on ahead and look around? Lunch will be over soon and we'll have to start moving again. Better make sure its safe."

"You got it Sakura, leave it to me." And with that, Naruto ran off.

"That should keep him out of our hair for awhile." Sakura sat down to eat her lunch in what was now peace and quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't even bother trying to fight me, kid. Just hand me your belonginsg and be on your merry way." The way the man spoke, the scar across his face seemed to move, and as Naruto watched the scene unfold wasn't sure whether it was intimidating or creepy.

"Now, that's not going to happen. Like hell." The boy facing the bandit was quite a bit older than Naruto, but definitely a lot younger than his opponent. He spoke in a monotone voice, never showing any sign of fear, despite his obvious disadvantage.

"Fine then, I'll just take them all myself!" The bandit leapt into a charge, straight towards his victim.

"No chance." Still showing no emotion,in one fluid movement, the boy side-stepped out of the way and slammed the much larger man into the ground. "You're way too slow."

"Why you little-" The bandit rebounded, and went for a second charge, exactly the same as the first. "I'll kill you!"

"Aren't you just a little one trick pony." The blank expression on the boy changed to one of boredom as he again sidestepped, and swept his opponent's legs out from underneath him. "And such poor form, too."

"That's it, you're done! I'm pulling out all the stops!" The bandit reached for his belt and pulled out a rather large knife in each hand. Wielding the two blades with expert proficiency, he again ran at his victim, determined not to be outdone by such a pipsqueak. "This time I'm gon-"

"**Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu.**" The seemingly helpless victim had toyed with his opponent before burning him to a crisp.

Naruto looked on in a state of panic. "With just that level jutsu, he did that much damage. Damn, he's strong."

"I know."

Wheeling around, Naruto Uzumaki came face to face with the man who he had just watched effortlessly take out a massive bandit. During the short interval afterwards, he had managed to traverse the distance to Naruto and sneak up behind, close enough to eavesdrop on his mutterings.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Shit."


End file.
